Intento de trailer
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un trailer que va a tratar algo nunca antes visto ni profundizado en cierta serie que marcó la infancia de nuestros abuelos y padres... No todo será romance y galanes, a veces la diferencia se hace alejándose de lo cotidiano


Una mujer rubia de cabello largo es tirada sobre la cama por un hombre de cabello castaño, ambos empiezan a besarse de una manera bastante apasionada y lujuriosa mientras a la distancia está una niña de cabello rubio como ondulado y frondoso, pecosa y de ojos verdes. La joven ve con algo de repulsión la escena y en menos de nada mira hacia otro lado como si eso nunca estuviese pasando.

-Oh mierda… Aquí vamos…

.

.

.

**Desde la nueva profesión de su madre…**

Un hombre rubio y alto de cabello largo y ojos azules está hablando con la joven chica del inicio, la joven mantiene un rostro de pocos amigos mientras mira fijamente al hombre

-La respuesta es no- La rubia pecosa sorbe un poco de su lata de gaseosa

-¡Oh, vamos Candy!- Reclama algo enojado el hombre- ¡Realmente necesito hablar con tu mamá y la cola es muy larga!- Hace referencia a una fila de hombres frente a una puerta de una casa común

-No me importa- Hace una cara de tan mala gana y mira hacia otro lado

-Candy, yo soy tu padre- Se cruza de brazos con una mirada seria- Y como tu padre yo exijo ir al frente de la fila

-Puedes ser mi padre pero tú nunca pudiste demostrarlo

-¡Vamos princesa!- Empieza a lloriquear al estilo anime- ¡Haré lo que sea para llegar al frente de la fila!

-Bueno…

Y en menos de nada envía a su amado padre al final de la fila cerca de la puerta de salida

.

.

.

**La vida para Candy ha sido un sueño para los muertos**

Candy está sentada en su sofá mientras ve la televisión mientras se pone a tomar una lata de gaseosa, esta vez una Coca Cola y ahora se tira al sofá bocarriba mientras una pelirroja vestida de maid está cerca mirando a su ama y señora

-Señorita Candy, ¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunta Dorothy con una mirada llena de preocupación

-Dorothy, la mitad de mi vida ha muerto y sin embargo, yo aun sigo viva

-Vamos señorita Candy, no piense en usted y no tengas miedo- Le sonríe mientras se sienta a su lado mientras toca su mano en señal de consuelo- Dios no la hará infeliz

-¿En serio?- Hace una cara de mala gana- ¡Dios me odia y tú lo sabes!

.

.

.

Ahora la escena cambia a dos Candys, la primera usaba una chaqueta negra cerrada, pantaloneta blanca y medias largas hasta la pantorrilla llevando a una espada similar a la Shikai de Zangetsu de Bleach sobre su espalda mientras que la otra usaba un vestido blanco con un delantal rojo. La escena de los hechos es la colina de Pony

-¿Acaso en el futuro soy una emo?- Pregunta la Candy del pasado con una ceja levantada

-¿Acaso en el pasado fui tan retardada?- Preguntó la Candy del futuro con una cara de mala gana

.

.

.

**¿Su significado para la vida? **

Ahora Candy está sentada al lado de Dorothy que usaba una especie de lencería verde, y como siempre se toma una lata de gaseosa, esta vez un 7UP

**Solo vivir, respirar e intenta no cagarla de nuevo**

De pronto la pantalla se pone negra

.

.

.

Candy llega a casa abriendo la casa

-Mamá, ya llegué- Anuncia en voz alta pero nadie ni asoma el rostro

-Jejeje... Que bueno que llegaste hijita- Se escucha una voz bastante singular, parecida a la voz de la propia Candy, la joven se dirige a la casa y en menos de nada se topa con una gran revelación

**Sin embargo, todo está a punto de cambiar**

Ahora Candy está al frente de una chica sentada en un sofá negro, es igual a ella solo que su cabello es blanco, su piel es pálida, sus ojos ahora son rojos, mismas pecas en la nariz. La joven en mención lleva usando una bandana de metal sobre su frente, ropa blanca tipo manta blanca hasta los antebrazos, seis comas alrededor del cuello de la camisa y un pantalón negro.

El ser de pelo blanco está sonriendo mientras bebe tranquilamente una taza de café

-Mi nombre es Rikudo Candy- La joven se para hasta quedar frente a frente con la rubia pecosa- Soy tú, pero de un universo alternativo, encantada de conocerte

La escena cambia a una Candy atacando de frente con la versión bankai de Zangetsu de Bleach hacia la Candy de ropas blancas pero esta la detiene con una sola mano

-Siempre has sido la misma pecosa retrasada de siempre... No has cambiado en nada, pequeña llorona

.

.

.

**Se buscará un poder legendario**

Ahora una Candy está de espaldas mientras a su alrededor una estela dorada rodea todo su cuerpo mientras con su mano cargaba la Tensa Zangetsu

.

.

.

**Los universos se fusionarán **

Ahora un hombre rubio de cabello largo, alto como algo musculoso y con gafas de sol alza su dedo sobre el cielo mientras dibuja una sonrisa, luego un hombre parecido a Anthony camina tranquilamente mientras lleva puesto un rastreador en su sien izquierda (Como los rastreadores de Dragon Ball)

En eso encuentra con la Candy del pasado la cual está sentada en una celda mientras la Candy del presente o futuro está acostada bocarriba mientras silbaba una canción, la Candy del pasado queda sin habla ante el supuesto Anthony como en su parecido como en su vestuario

-¡Anthony!- Exclama la joven mientras corre con toda la alegría del mundo mientras que el supuesto mencionado alza la ceja

-¿Anthony?- El rubio alza la ceja- No tengo la idea de quién estás hablando, mi nombre es Hanamaru

-¿Ah?... Lo siento mucho- La pecosa baja la cabeza sintiéndose apenada- Yo pensaba que fueras otra persona pero usted también es tan parecido a él

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso me confundes con otra persona?- Interroga el muchacho

La pecosa del pasado da un suspiro y se sienta en la cama de su celda

-Sí... Pero esa persona murió hace mucho tiempo

El muchacho activa su rastreador para buscar algún indicio de poder

-Siempre fuiste tan olvidadiza, pequeña llorona... ¿Cómo murió ese tal Anthony?

-En un accidente

-Mientes, de repente lo dejaste morir...

-¡No digas eso!- Reclama la joven con lagrimas en los ojos

-Mierda... Aquí vamos- Dice la Candy actual con una cara de mal genio y para colmo la Candy del pasado se pone a sollozar estilo anime dejando sin habla y con gotas de sudor en sus sienes a los otros dos rubios

.

.

**La batalla por la nada y para la nada**

Ahora Candy de nueva cuenta toma una lata de gaseosa esta vez de una Pepsi pero la tira al suelo mientras que con una cara de enojo entabla una pelea de miradas con Rikudo Candy

.

.

.

**Comienza**

Ahora la escena cambia a un Albert sin camisa quitándose las ropas mientras las deja al suelo mientras muestra a la luz su escultural torso de dios griego como salido del gimnasio, Rikudo Candy mirando una serie de fotografías de Candy y su familia, un bosque, varias chicas haciendo fanservice y ecchi entre ellas hasta yuri y escenas ligeras de Acción como explosiones y choques de energía

.

.

.

**CANDYVERSE…**

**Estreno: Cuando Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi dejen de pelearse por tonterías legales**

.

.

.

Ahora la chica pecosa se lanza contra Rikudo Candy al mismo tiempo con tal de encestarse un puñetazo entre ambas, posiblemente el golpe definitivo y en menos de nada una explosión ocurre en ese mismo instante, dejando en vilo la supuesta escena de la batalla final.

-Voy a vencerte, lo haré por mi cuenta... Haré lo imposible con tan solo vencerte

-Tú los has dicho-Sonrié maliciosamente Rokudo Candy-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!

.

.

.

**No te lo pierdas… **

**Sólo en cines, quizás en algún, en alguna parte y de algún modo**


End file.
